The present invention relates to a vehicle rearview mirror, particularly for motor vehicles.
Known vehicle rearview mirrors comprise a molded cup-shaped body housing a reflecting plate; and an arm extending from the cup-shaped body, and the free end of which is fitted to an outer panel, normally a door portion, of the vehicle.
The rearview mirrors fitted to the right and left side of the vehicle are specular in design, and are formed using different molds.